Signs of various conformations appropriate for one or in other type of mounting may be provided for this purpose, but for reasons of manufacturing standardization and of providing in greater versatility in use, it is desirable that a given sign should be capable of being mounted either on a ceiling or on a wall, while, nevertheless, retaining its correct orientation, which is essential if the sign bears writing or drawings.